Runaway from love
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Ben runs off. Kevin is depressed and Gwen is trying to get Kevin. Will Kevin chase Ben or Will Gwen win Kevin in the end? Bevin Slight Gwevin. Slight Ben/OC. Rating May change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway from love

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Ben is about 20 in here. Kevin is about 21 and Gwen is 20 as well. This will come from Ben's POV and I hope to make this a multi chapter of 3 chapters or more. Ideas are welcome to keep me going. This is slash. Well hope you like it.

I can't. I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving.

Gwen is probably happy with this. No more fighting between us.

She'll be happy and that's all that matters. I'm leaving my hometown and never planning to come back.

This will be a good chance for her and Kevin.

Honestly I mean all the time I was just a third wheel. Whether I fell in love or not. It doesn't matter anymore. Never had.

I'm leaving a note and that's it. The only thing that will say I'm gone.

I never menionted it to anyone before this. Good thing too. They would have stopped me.

My bags are packed. My car has a full tank. I'll keep driving until I can't go anymore.

People must be think there is a reason why I'm leaving espeically without telling anyone.

Of course there is. Why leave if there's no reason for it?

Well by now someone must have guessed it. I have fallen for Kevin Levin.

Yes, you heard me. I love Kevin.

So now you know my secret. I'm gay and I love Kevin.

Gwen doesn't know but neither does Kevin. My parents know that i'm gay.

My mother found out but that's a different story. At least they support me.

Now I'm leaving before Gwen and Kevin find out. I'll leave in the note for the reason why I'm leaving.

I owe them that much after all we've been through fighting aliens and such.

You must think I'm stupid for doing this but honestly I don't care.

If Kevin finds out now he's kill me right on the spot. At least this way I'll get some running time I figure.

Hmmm. Who knows maybe I'll drive to New York or Miami or maybe even Sacramento. Maybe I'll the leave the country all together. I don't know to be honest. Maybe out on the road I'll figure it out.

I'm guessing by now however you want to know what's in my note before I leave. I'll be nice and let you see it but you better not tell anyone.

_Mom, Dad, Gwen, and Kevin,_

_By now you've figured out that I'm gone. Hope the car was a big hint. Mom, Dad I'm sorry for doing this without telling you but I had to. I love you both so much. Thanks for supporting me in everything even the fact of me being gay. Gwen now you and Kevin both know my big secret but I want you to know it's not your fault that I'm leaving and that I plan never to return. I just want you to be happy and I figured with all the fighting we do. This was the best thing to do but not the reason I'm leaving but you'll find out soon enough. Just remember I love you. You were of the few people who had faith in me despite all the fighting we've done. Thank you for everything and I mean it. Kevin....to be honest you are the hardest person to talk to in this note. You deserve to know the truth in person but I'm sorry I just can't do that. Yes, I'm chicken and I'll admit it. I love you but I know you don't love me. This is the main reason why I'm leaving. I need to get away and forget this. Promise me you won't come after me? Forget the promise I demand that you nor anyone else do not follow me. Maybe our paths will cross again. Yeah right but one can hope. Good bye. Remember this isn't a end just a new beginning._

_Love, Ben _

There is my note that I'm leaving behind. I hope no one blames themselves.

I need to go and hopefully they respect my demand.

Maybe we'll meet up later. Who knows.

Good-bye.

There it is a beginning of a new story. I may keep the rest of the story in Ben's POV or not I don't know but suggestions are very welcomed. Let's see what you think. Any reviews good or bad I'll update. Thanks for reading. HeartofaGoddess2009 out. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go the second chapter. This time it's in Kevin's point of view. I decided to keep it with Kevin and Ben since the story is mostly about them. I'm hoping either every other chapter or every few depends on what I feel like doing and how long they are talking for.**

Ben's gone?

I just can't believe it. Damn I knew something was up. Why didn't I follow through on finding out what was going on with him this time?

I did it every other time but this time. Why?

Honesly I don't know but maybe I should start at the beginning. I mean when Gwen and I found out about the note.

Well it was well after 10 am this morning. Gwen and I were going to have breakfast. We were going to invite Ben so that it was like old times.

Only we never got Ben. Who did we get you ask.

His frantic mother.

She kept saying something about a note and never coming bac. I also think something about a demand.

Finally Gwen told her we were coming over to see this note. We were there in 15 minutes tops. Maybe 10 minutes.

I was so worried about Ben then. I was scared actually. I didn't want to believe it. Come on he is my best friend even if I like him a lot more then a friend. I like his cousin too which is a problem.

However, back to Gwen and me. Gwen didn't notice how worried I was. In fact she didn't looked worried at all.

She actually looked relieved. All I was thinking then was What the hell Gwen? He's your cousin. Aren't you worried at all?

She doesn't seem to care about him at all. One thing I hate about her.

Anyway, When we got to the house and Ben's mom let us inside. She showed us the note. I smiled and wanted to cry a little actually but of course I didn't. Gwen...well Gwen screamed..loudly I might add.

She kept saying how wrong it was for Ben to love me espeically since I love her. Just for the record I never said that.

This, however, gets me to lean more toward her cousin then her. Had I known she was ever going to think she owned me. I would have gone straight for Ben from the start.

But...I can't. I need to get the girl. Why does this need to be so complicated?

To be honest I'm not sure if I even want the girl.

But no I'm the good guy now and wanting guy won't help me at all if I want to stay good.

Why should it even matter? Ugh I get so frustrated with society.

You need to have a girl to be consider normal.

Well I think I'd deal with Gwen before I deal with the insults from people for being in love with Ben.

Wait. Am I in love with him? I can't answer that..... Maybe I am.

Am I just scared of what would happen if I went to him?

No I, Kevin, am not afraid of anything. I'll be fine with Gwen....I hope.

I just worry about him more then I ever worry about Gwen.

Does that mean I love him not Gwen?

**There it is the second chapter. Well two down and more to come. Hope you like. Reviews and help are welcome. Thanks for reading. It means a lot really I mean that too. HeartofaGoddess2009 out. Until next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up now. Sorry it took longer then I wanted it to. Too much school work and stuff. Not even half way done with this semester and already i'm getting ready for next year. Sorry you probably didn't want to know that but ok this is in Ben's POV and it's suppose to be around the same time Gwen and Kevin find out about the note in the last chapter. Also if anyone knows the name of the town Ben's from please please tell me. It would be very helpful. Thanks and enjoy. :)**

**Also once again Disclaimer: I dont not own Ben 10. I will not be putting this in every chapter but every now and then I'll put it up as a remind also the character I made will come in this chapter and if not it will be the next chapter in Ben's POV for sure. Sorry for being so long. Enjoy!**

It's 11:25 am and they must have found out by now.

Gwen's most likely throwing a fit after she found out that I'm in love with Kevin too.

Kevin is most likely threaten to beat me if he ever sees me again.

Hmmm...Another reason that I'm not going back.

My hometown was never much like home anyway.

Not with fighting aliens and always on the move.

I miss those days so much.

It was so simple then. Never had a care in the world then.

And life wasn't so fucking complicated.

Oh...I just looked at how much gas I have. I need to get some more, almost empty.

I'll pull of at the next stop anyway where was I?

Oh yes. Life got more complicated after I found out how I felt about Kevin.

That was maybe two years ago. It started out with a crush and then over time it turned into love.

The moment I knew I tried to stay away and not have anything other then fighting aliens with Kevin.

But he's like a magnet and I can't get away ….... usually.

I decided not to long ago that it was better that I left instead of sticking around.

And now I'm deciding that I should let go. It's time to find someone else.

I love Kevin enough to let him be with Gwen and Gwen is going to be happy.

My parents I'll let them know where I am when I've settled.

It's not fair to any of them I know that.

After all they are my family but it was not good to stay.

Maybe one day I'll chance my mind and return.

Maybe I'll be forgiven for leaving

and maybe even forgiven for what I wrote in the note.

About loving Kevin.

Maybe Gwen won't kill me.

Maybe Kevin won't hate me.

Maybe they're never forget.

Too many maybes and to many if's.

For now I'll keep running and not return.

Kevin will only be mine in my dreams.

Maybe He'll see how much I love him.

Most likely not but I can dream right?

Right and that's all I can do.

**Here it is. Alright I've decided that after the next chapter that will be in Kevin's POV. I'm going to put a few in everyone's POV to add some more to the story and my character will be in those ones. Suggest and critics are welcome. I don't know how far this will go but I'll keep as along as I can and as long as you enjoy it. Now you know how Kevin and Ben feel about this. I'm thinking about putting one in Gwen's POV as well to show how she feels about all of this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter I meant normal POV not everyone's POV sorry. I need more sleep lol. Anyway here is chapter four. This is Kevin's POV. This chapter and the next one in Gwen's POV happen right about the same time. Reviews are welcome. I'm hoping to get two chapters up today and maybe a couple single page stories. Look for those. And here we go!**

I still can't believe he's gone.

It hasn't even been a day and I have this feeling I should go after Ben.

I don't know what to do anymore.

I hate to say it but I, Kevin, am torn between to people.

A guy and a girl.

Ben left because he says he loves me but is he sure?

Am I sure that staying here is the best thing for me?

What am I saying?

I'm good now I need to get the girl.

That is what people expect.

But when did I ever start caring about what other people thought?

I really need to think about this.

I like Gwen because she's smart, pretty, funny, caring in her own way, she seems to be able to look past the part of i'm a freak, and she says she loves me.

I like Ben because ….

This is a tough one because I love every little thing he does. He understands me better then anyone even Gwen.

I love his laugh.

I love his smile.

Who am I kidding?

I don't care what people think.

I don't care about Gwen more then a sister.

I don't love Gwen more then a sister.

I'm going after Ben.

Now if only I knew which way he went.

I'm going to stop lying to everyone espeically myself and Ben.

Gwen's going to hate me for awhile but I honestly don't care.

She has like 20 or so guys coming after her anyway from college and from Ben's team of plumbers he started not long ago.

Which reminds me

How is a leader suppose to run a team if he isn't here?

Now all I have to do is tell Gwen and Ben's parents that I'm going to go find him and bring him back.

I'll tell Gwen first.

Get her out of the way.

Ohhh kay ummm she's giving me a look now.

What the heck is she going to do?

She's kissing me?

**Here we are the fourth chapter. Now on to the fifth. Well now we arrive at a small conflict and what is Kevin going to do? Can Gwen change Kevin's mind or will Kevin go after Ben? Thanks for reading. :) HeartofaGoddess2009 out. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five as I have promised. Here is Gwen's pov on this. Then to normal for a bit. I'm hoping to make this story more interesting. Well here we go. Enjoy! :)**

I'm going to say this once and only once.

Kevin is mine.

As for Ben, had I know he was gay earlier I would have stopped talking to him.

It's just so disgusting.

Men liking men. Ewwwww!

Well I guess I wouldn't have stop talking to him but I certainly wouldn't have treated him the same way I use to.

I just can't stand this.

I can't believe he thinks he's in love with Kevin.

First, Kevin would never love him more then a friend loves a friend.

Second, Kevin is not bi or gay.

Third, Kevin would kick his ass if he ever sees him again.

Ben can find a different guy to crush on.

Oh and his parents?

I can't believe they support him.

I mean I knew they were weird and very different.

Ben never called them mom and dad to their face because they insisted that he call them by their first name.

I always did wonder why Ben did the silence day for gays.

Now I know.

His parents should follow him and straighten him out.

However, I know they won't do that.

They're much to open for that.

I bet Grandpa Max doesn't support this kind of thing.

I just want to burn that note.

I mean if Ben's never coming back why bother keeping that reminder of why.

His mom, however, won't hear it.

She going to keep it as a last thing to remember him.

She just doesn't understand logic

or how much it hurts me and Kevin.

Speaking of Kevin.

He is worrying me a bit.

I mean He seems torn between something.

Most likely whether or not to be come the new leader of Ben's team.

He always claimed he could do better then Ben.

Now is his chance.

He know's I'll support him being leader.

Hmmm. Maybe it's time to show him how I feel too.

Yeah I think I'll kiss him now.

**Not a great ending I know but I like it actually leaves a space for questions and all of that. Now what will the next chapter bring? A lovely romeo and juliet couple minus the dying? Or will Kevin go find his male juliet? Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Have a good day and review if u want or wish. HeartofaGoddess out. Later!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 here it is. I'm doing one part where Ben is and I'll make up a town name and then the rest in Bellwood with Gwen and Kevin. Well here we go enjoy!!!!!**

Ben, after looking at his gas gadget, decided it was time to pull over and get more gas not realizing he's going to be a handsome guy. After stopping in a town call Rhea Acres, he stops at a mobil to fill up his tank. Not even considering he's being watched.

Deciding that while he was here he might as well eat because he hasn't had anything since yesterday night. He looked around before going inside thinking how small this town was. There was a gas station, a school, some houses, and a few stores for food and clothes. Also a family resurant.

After paying his bill for gas, he heads to the family resurant for lunch and sits down at the counter looking at the menu.

A gentleman named Kyle Smith walked over and sat down right next Ben. He looked at Ben and said,"Hi name's Kyle. What's yours?" He put his hand to shake Ben's hand.

Ben looks at his hand and then Kyle's face saying,"Hello. My name's Ben." He shakes his hand. At first it was little awkward but they started talking a lot and very much like old friends. Talking about everything from home to school to sports to jobs. Ben began to feel like he had known Kyle for a long time.

Kyle then had to ask Ben the question he had tried to avoid all evening. Kyle ask,"Why did you leave Bellwood if it is your home?"

Ben wanted to just pay his bill and leave because one he didn't want to answer the question and he thought this guy was really cute and nice. He sighed and answer,"Because I'm running away."

Kyle raises his eyebrow and asked,"You're 20 years old and you're running. Running from what?"

Ben looked down and replied,"From the person I love."

Kyle smiles and says,"Oh really? What lucky girl stole your heart? So lucky that she scared you off I'm guessing." He laughs a little.

Ben still looking down says,"No, I don't love a girl. I love a guy named Kevin." He blushs and waits for some sort of assult. Kyle just stares at him wondering if he heard right.

_Back in Bellwood_

After Gwen pulls back from the kiss, both her and Kevin just stare at each other. Both thinking the same thing "Did that actually happen?" Ben's mom who saw it was not too happy after all her son had just admitted her love for Kevin.

She knew deep down Kevin loved him too not Gwen. Gwen was just a stand in for Ben according to her because Kevin didn't want to face what people had to say about two guys loving each other.

Gwen was smiling and Kevin just look like he was trying to make an choice. Finally, when Gwen moved in for another kiss Kevin backed off and shook his head no. Gwen stopped surprised and had a look 'saying what the hell'.

Kevin replied to the look,"I can't Gwen. I'm sorry I just can't love you. I-I love Ben. It took too much time to realize it. It took him leaving for me to figure it out. I'm sorry."

Gwen yelled,"What? You're gay too? But what about all the pick up lines and all the passes at me? What the fuck is wrong with you both?!?!?! He's not good enough for you I am."

Kevin,surprisingly staying calm and not yelling, replied,"That right there makes him better for me. He loves me for me. You, I don't why you love me. That isn't the point though. The point is I'm not good enough for him but I'm going to find him and bring back. While you sit here crying and disappointed. You never cared if he got hurt or left. He threatened for months to leave but when he actually does it you never thought to ask. You never cared. I bet if he had admitted he was gay to us earlier you would have walked away like you're doing now and never would have bothered to see if he was ok. You're a bitch and you're not good enough for me. In fact, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm too good for you."

Gwen stands frozen, not because what he said was true but what he said about him being to good for. She was upset, mad, pissed off, and everything understand. She wanted to cry, whine, and scream. So she did what she could. She screamed her head off as Kevin started to leave and go into his car to find Ben.

_Back in Rhea Acres_

The first thing Kyle said,"Are you serious? You're gay too?" Ben looked at him and just nodded wondering what he was going to say next."I am too. Part of the reason why I came over to sit by you was because I thought you were cute." Both Ben and Kyle blush.

Ben asks,"Really?" Kyle nods."I thought you were cute too." They both laugh nervously and wondering what to do next.

After a little while of drinking and silence. Kyle breaks it by saying,"Is it alright if I kiss you?" Ben looks at him not really sure what to say because he wanted Kevin to be his first but knowing that would never happen, nods his head. Kyle leans forward and kisses him gently but it keeps getting a little harder.

**I thought this was a good place to leave off. Plus I have a test tomorrow and lines to say for my acting class and I need a break from studying. Now please leave a review if you like. HeartoftheGoddess2009 out. Later!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I know it's been awhile. I was getting over a cough a bad cough. Anyway here is chapter 7 and I hope you like it. Sorry again didn't mean to take this long with it.**

_In Kevin's car_

All Kevin to think about was 'How am I going to find Ben and What am I going to say when I find him.'

Ironically, Kevin was going the same way Ben went without realizing it at all. He was thinking that he could go and sweep Ben off his feet.

He keep thinking what an idiot he was for letting Gwen get in the way of having Ben. Now all he could hope was that he wasn't to late to get Ben to be his.

_In Rhea Acres_

Ben broke the off kiss and shakes his he while saying,"Don't....this isn't right. I'm sorry." He starts to back off. "I can't do this."

Kyle asks with a confused look,"Why? You seem fine with it a moment ago."

"I know and I'm sorry but I just feel like I'm betraying someone. I should go. I need a room for the night. I won't be able to drive." Ben said.

"You can share a room with me at the hotel tonight. It's a two bed room. I won't do anything you don't want me to." Kyle said."Anyway, people tend to know where people are so if this guy you love comes looking for you they know what to tell him. In a small town like this anyway."

Ben smiles while saying,"Ok as long as you promise not to do anyway. Otherwise I swear I'll let Kevin pummel you if you try something. Kyle nods in agreement.

They both get up to go to the hotel and get Ben's things in the room.

_A few hours later in Rhea Arces_

It's about 6 pm now. He's pulling into Rhea Acres. Ironically running out gas around the same time Ben did. Of course being the small town it is. You can't miss anything.

He kept thinking how stupid it was for him to waste time before actually looking for Ben. If he really loves him he would have looked earlier but for now he was glad he went after him at all.

He went into the cafe, not noticing a green car that practically screamed Ben was there or seeing that Ben came out laughing with Kyle who was clearly flirting with Ben. Almost right in front of Ben.

A few minutes later both Ben and Kyle walk in laughing still. Kevin doesn't turn around until he is bumped by Kyle. Kevin turns and begins to talk but stops before he can even begin a sentence.

Ben stops laughing when he sees who Kyle bumped on his way into the cafe. Ben's eyes were as wide as hockey pucks.

A few moments later Ben finally asks,"What the fuck are you doing here, Kevin? I thought I made it very clear NOT to come after me. If you came here to pummel me to death then go and do it because I don't have much else to do right now." His eyes narrow at Kevin with anger.

Kevin shocked at what Ben just said and replies,"Why would I want to hit you? Sure you're shorter then me but it's not a crime. I came out here to tell you something and from the looks of it I'm too fuckin late Tennyson!" He looks at Kyle while saying.

Ben looks at Kevin then at Kyle a few times and it finally clicks. He groans and says,"He's not my boyfriend Kevin. Yes, He and I kissed but I stopped it."

Kevin looks at him and says,"Why?" Ben shrugs but Kevin keeps insisting he tells him.

Ben looks away blushing and says,"Because I felt like I was betraying you. Ok? I have been trying to get over you and yet I can't. I fuckin tried. I did." He wants to cry but refuses to.

Kyle during this slipped away and Kevin replies,"You felt like you were betraying me? You love me that much that having another guy kiss you it's betrayel even if we never went out?" Ben nods."That's ….honestly I don't know what to say except that I love you too. I want you to come home."

Ben said,"What about Gwen? I thought you loved her. Besides I can't go back now. I said I was leaving and I meant it."

Kevin looked at Ben and replied,"Gwen was just a cover up and it took you leaving to make me realize it. As for you leaving what about your team? They need you to come home.....I need you." He felt a little ashamed for saying it but knows Ben needs to hear it.

Ben smiles and says,"Fine." Ben takes his hand and puts it on Kevin's smiling face. Leaning in to kiss him and Kevin.

Breaking the kiss, Kevin says,"Lets go to the hotel for awhile." Ben nods and follows. When they get there Kyle is gone and so is his stuff. Only leaving an note saying, _Ben it was nice meeting you and I hope you and Kevin have a long life ahead of you. The room is paid for if you wish to stay a few days with Kevin. Good luck and don't worry about it no pay back. Kevin don't break Ben's heart or I promise I'm coming back for him and you can expect a fight. Kyle._

Kevin smiles and says while holding Ben,"I'm never letting you go again." They kiss and make it towards the bed.

**There is the next chapter there will be at least one more and then it may end unless people really want something else to happen maybe I'll put out a sequel. Anyway please review. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back after so many problems and school being out. I skipped a few days ahead in this chapter to make it easier and not go each day one by one. Kevin and Ben will be heading back in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Neither Ben 10 alien force nor is Ben 10 mine. I wish though. :)**

After a few days in Rhea Acres Kevin had managed to get Ben to return home. They were packing to get ready to leave.

Ben said while folding some clothes, "I wonder how my parents and Gwen will react to me returning home now." He sighs and thinks that it will be horrible.

Kevin goes over and hugs him from behind then replies, "It will be okay. Your parents will be very happy. As for Gwen.......well she's ready to kill us both but who cares? We have each other now. We love each other and that's all that matters. Also if she tries anything then I'll kick her ass. I don't care if she's your cousin. All I care about is us. If she can't accept us then she doesn't have to be apart of our life then."

Ben nods and turns in Kevin's arms then kisses him. After breaking the kiss Ben says, "I love you." He smiles when he says that.

Kevin smiles and replies, "I love you too.....even though you're short." He has his traditional smirk on. Ben playfully shoves him and returns to packing.

Ben asks, "Are we going to my place first or yours so you can drop your stuff off?" He finished packing and gets ready to put his stuff into his car.

"We're going by your place so your family can see you." Kevin said. "They worry about you so much. They still think you're never coming back."

Ben looks away and says, "I don't know if I can face them. I mean they deserved so much more then a note and so did you. Yet that's all I left you guys. I don't deserve you or a family like them."

Kevin sighs and pulls Ben into his lap while saying, "No, They don't deserve you and I don't deserve you. You're to good for us. You don't deserve the treatment anyone has ever given you. I'm sorry for everything I ever did. Every time I ever hurt you or did something to get you hurt."

Ben turns and straddles him while saying. "I've already forgiven you for that. Anything you ever did that hurt me on purpose or not besides I don't want you to change I love you the way you are. Things happened and I've never blamed you for anything that ever happened to me." He kisses Kevin and Kevin turns it into a make out session.

Few moments later they stop kissing and realize they need to a get move on. They packed the cars and headed home.

A few hours later in Bellwood

Ben stands outside his house with Kevin, holding his hand because he's terrified to take one step toward the house. He sighs and turns to Kevin saying, "I can't and I won't do this. I should never have came back here. I can't face them."

Kevin looks at Ben and replies. "No, you can do this and you will do this. I won't watch you do this to yourself. Look I admit I may be an ass at times and very rude and all that other shit but I'm going to say something I rarely ever say. So clean out your ears and listen Benjy. You fight villains, aliens of all sizes mind you, you've saved the world a million times over, and you have saved my ass quite a few times. You can do this. It's your parents and family is one thing you can't lose. Believe me I lost everything the day I lost my mother until I met you. Also I'll be beside you the entire time. Let's do this."

Ben gives a small nod and a small smile back at Kevin. Ben always wondered why Kevin stuck around but Kevin can be very helpful so he's very grateful.

Ben sighs, pulls Kevin forward, and walks into his parents house saying, "Hello? I'm home!"

His parents come running and hug him tightly. His mom with tears in her eyes and his dad smiling for the first time since Ben left.

Ben's Mom said through her tears,"Oh I've missed you so much. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

His dad said."I have to say I was thinking the same things son. Why did you leave? You know you can talk to us about anything right?"

Ben sighed and replied,"I know dad. I just needed time to think and decide what to do. Also I was scared about what Gwen and Kevin would say if I told them before I left." Kevin gripped his hand tighter at that statement.

Ben's father nodded and replies,"I understand that son." (looks at his wife before continuing then looks at Ben and Kevin again.) "We're fine with all of this. You and Kevin being a couple. We don't care. We like Kevin a lot. Besides we didn't like the fact Gwen was trying to take him anyway. From the moment we met Kevin we thought he was perfect for you even though he wasn't exactly charming but he has this part of him that makes him very likable."

"About Gwen," Ben said nervously. "Where is she? I should talk with her about this. I feel bad about doing this to her." Kevin gives him a look. "Not loving you. Just leaving and not saying anything in the first place."

His mom looks at him and says,"Don't bother. She went back to college earlier then she should have and decided to move on because she lost the love of her life to her cousin. She also said you're not family anymore. She refuses to talk to either of you two and she said she quit the team because it's not worth the pain of seeing you two."

Kevin said,"She actually said that?" Both Ben's parents nod their head."Wow, I expected something much worse then that. It's Gwen after all."

Ben nods in agreement and said,"Well, at least we won't need to deal with her." He hugs Kevin. "Now it's just us and no weird awkward moments with her around." Ben's parents smile and left the room.

Kevin smiles and then leans forward to kiss Ben. Ben smiles and puts his arms around Kevin's neck while Kevin's arms go around Ben's waist. They keep kissing, forgetting about Gwen, and what happened because now it's just them and no one else.

**There we are finally the next chapter. There will be at least one more chapter but for now here we are. Later! HeartofaGoddess2009 out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for taking so long but I've been having a lot going on lately and haven't been able to do any writing. My family and I lost a friend of ours who we had known for over 20 years so I've been distracted. Here I am though and hopefully back in action for a while. This is the final chapter and there may or may not be a small sequel or companionship where Ben and Kevin finally talk to Gwen about this and may have her regret being the way she was or not. I don't know yet. Here is the last chapter. This is in Ben's POV and part may be in Kevin's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. **

**Kinda wish I did to be honest.....anyway.**

**Ben's POV**

It's nice to have Kevin's arms around me and looking at the stars

Leaning on the balcony together

It's really a lovely thought

I'm so glad I let Kevin talk me into coming home

My parents are happy to have me back

Kevin asked me to move in with him a few days later

Funny part is my parents practically shoved me out of the house

but I suppose if they didn't

Kevin and I wouldn't be out on our balcony looking at the starts

Wearing nothing but sleeping pants

I'm in black and ironically he's in green

The color of my eyes to be exact

If I didn't know better I'd say he was obsessed with me

But I love the attention the I'm lavished with underneath a beautiful midnight blue sky

And all the stars shining down on us

The moon at it's fullness

I love it

I kinda wish Kevin and I would do this more often

I meant it though when I said I never want Kevin to change

because I know if he did

Nothing would ever be the same again.

**Kevin's POV**

I love holding Ben in my arms

It makes me realize what I pushed off for so long

Now that I have him

I never plan to let him go

Watching the stars with him or rather him makeing me realize how stupid I was

Trying the hide the fact of that I love him

Almost lost him to that guy

I am surprised that in the end I won him

I know that I don't deserve him and that he really deserves someone better

but I'm willing to wait until he decides

I won't force him

He had every right to turn me down and he didn't

I love him so much

I know I ruin some moments

I know I'm an ass but I guess in this case

I'm one hell of a lucky ass to get the greatest boyfriend ever

**Normal POV**

They are looking at each now well Kevin is still holding Ben. While the stars are shining above them in this moment they both have come to love. Kevin leans in kissing Ben sweetly mixed with a little bit of roughness. While Kevin pull Ben with him. Off of the balcony into a room of green and black because those are their favorite colors with a big bed in the middle. Kevin falling against the soft covers while taking Ben with him and yes they are still kissing. Kevin and Ben end up making love once again and falling asleep in each other's arms again.

**This is the end sadly but like I said there may be another story. Short but still there. Anyway thanks to everyone who liked the story and who reviewed. Please review. Like I have said on my profile and on a few other stories. Criticize me, help me, or whatever you want to do. If you criticize me go all the way because I can assure you whatever you throw at me I can handle it. I've been through worse I'm sure. Please though review. Thank for reading! HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! :)**


End file.
